User blog:ZPPHR/Evan
| date = October 19th, 2012 | health = 40 | attack = 30 | spells = 60 | difficulty = 30 | IP = 4800 | RP = 975 | hp = 415 (+75) | healthregen = 6.0 (+0.5) | mana = 300 (+61) | manaregen = 6.9 (+0.7) | range = 575 | damage = 48 (3.3) | attackspeed = 0.625 (+2%) | armor = 9 (+4) | magicresist = 30 | speed = 340 }} Evan, the Mind's Potential is a fan-made champion for League of Legends. Abilities Evan's mind has a lot of influence over his physical body, making it highly durable. Reduces incoming physical damage by and magic damage by after the respective resistances have been applied. }} Evan strikes his target enemy's mind with psionic force dealing damage and marking them for 4 seconds. Evan can cast the ability a second time within the next 4 seconds for half the mana cost; if it hits a different target than the first, it will deal half the damage. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 700 }} Evan can sense the minds of nearby enemy champions, being able to see them while in his vicinity. This includes enemies in brush and stealthed champions. |description2 = Becomes stealthed after 1 second to the enemy's eyes, for a short duration, also gaining 10 bonus movement speed. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} Evan and a target allied champion each gain a shield that protects them from incoming damage for up to 5 seconds or until the shield holds. When the shields break, surrounding enemies will be knocked back. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 900 }} Evan projects his mental being into an allied champion’s mind for 16 seconds, granting them protective bonuses and enabling him to cast his abilities from his target's location. This leaves his own body in stasis for the duration. After activation, the ability can be cast again to end the effect earlier. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 5000 }} Background Hide all= |-|Information= |-|Lore= . * He's an accomplished telepath. * He was childhood friends with Irelia. * He has been tutored by Karma on the ways of inner power. }} |-|Appearance= |-|Items= |-|Quotes= |-|Trivia= ability is strongly similar to Empath's As One from Heroes of Newerth. Quotes * His "Greater minds!" and "We think alike. You just don't get it, do you?" quotes are a reference to the popular phrase "Great minds think alike.". * He shares a quote with and : "By force of will." Relations * Evan is the twin brother of . Separated at birth, reunited by destiny. * He has a small crush on . * He's good friends with . }} |-|Change Log= : Cooldown reduced to 10/9/8/7/6 from 12/11/10/9/8. * : Ability Power scaling increased to 5% from 4%. March 24, 2013: * Stats: ** Base health regeneration increased to 6.0 from 5.3. ** Base mana reduced to 300 from 320. ** Mana increase per level reduced to 61 from 65. ** Base mana regeneration reduced to 6.9 from 7.5. ** Base attack speed reduced to 0.625 from 0.658. ** Attack speed increase per level reduced to 2% from 3.4%. ** Base armor reduced to 9 from 18. ** Armor increase per level reduced to 4 from 4.1. March 20, 2013: * General: ** Added Items tab under Background section for recommended items. March 16, 2013: * General: ** Deleted Lore section under Background. November 29, 2012: * General: ** Moved Trivia and Change Log sections from the details page to the main page. ** Added Appearance section, under Background. ** Both ability sets split into and . * Stats: ** Attack range increased to 575 from 550. November 27, 2012: * General: ** Added a Quotes and a Notes sections, under the Background section in the main champion page. * Stats: ** Movement Speed increased to 340 from 315, according to the upcoming Season 3 changes. * : ** Physical damage reduction increased to 8%/10%/12% from 4%/6%/8%. ** Magic damage reduction increased to 10%/12%/14% from 6%/8%/10%. * : ** No longer gives vision of the sensed enemy champions. ** Evan can still see them but cannot target them in any way. ** Now has a static 1 second delay. ** and no longer break stealth. November 26, 2012: * : ** Adjusted detection radius to 1200/1400/1600/1800/2000 from 1600/1700/1800/1900/2000. November 24, 2012: * General: ** Ability Set 3 deleted from the abilities section. * Stats: ** Attack range increased to 550 from 525. ** Created an additional page to display ability details and changelog. ** Recommended items template removed. * : ** Passive detection radius increased to 1600/1700/1800/1900/2000 from 1000/1100/1200/1300/1400. October 19, 2012: Added. (Original Stats) * (innate): Evan's mind has a lot of influence over his physical body, making it highly durable. He takes reduced damage. * : Evan strikes his target's mind, dealing magic damage. Evan can perform the strike a second time within a couple seconds at half the mana cost. * : Evan can sense nearby enemies by reading their minds. He can also become invisible before their eyes. * : Evan projects his mental power to protect an ally champion and himslef for a few seconds. * (ultimate): Evan's mental conscience travels to an allllied champion's mind, granting them protective bonuses for a duration. Under this effect, Evan's own body becomes vulnerable and immobile in place. }} |-|Notes= interacts with enemies. * Please feel free to tell me what you think in the comments below. }} Category:Custom champions